1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with shoe machines, and more especially with shoe machines for use in the lasting of side portions of shoe uppers, or for use in the combined lasting of side and heel end portions of shoe uppers.
2. Prior Art
Shoe machines for use in the lasting of side portions of shoe uppers are well known and generally comprise a support for a shoe last on which an upper, the side portions of which are to be lasted, and an insole are positioned, and has two side lasting assemblies arranged so as to act on opposite side portions of the upper placed on the last supported by said support. The machines also include cement applying means and means for effecting relative movement between the cement applying means and the last support in a direction extending lengthwise of the bottom of a shoe supported on said support wherein the cement can be progressively applied prior to the operation of the side lasting assemblies, between marginal portions of the insole and shoe upper in the region thereof to be lasted. In the prior art shoe lasting machines, cement applying means may comprise two nozzles arranged to apply the cement along opposite marginal portions simultaneously.
The nozzles are guided in the prior art shoe lasting machines, so that the applied cement lies uniformly spaced from the marginal edge of the insole or the lasting margin, as the case may be. Those machines may have nozzles which are provided with feelers that are engaged over the marginal edge of the insole and are urged inwardly, so as to follow the insole edge, or the upstanding lasting margin for the purpose of guiding those nozzles. Alternatively, templates have been provided, the configuration of which is determined by the shape of the insole, and which are engaged by a follower associated with the nozzles.
In these prior art cases, however, problems may arise, wherein the insole may be too flimsy to serve as a guide member, while the upstanding lasting margin may not be positioned sufficiently accurately on the last to serve as a guide for the nozzles. Furthermore, the use of templates requires a batch of templates for the styles to be operated upon, and thus has the disadvantage of lack of universality, such as is experienced when using the insole edge or upstanding lasting margin for the purpose of guiding the nozzles.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved shoe machine having cement applying means which applies adhesive between marginal portions of the insole and shoe upper in the region thereof to be lasted, without relying on those components of the shoe to be lasted for guiding the nozzles, and without the need for a large number of templates or the like to accommodate the lasting of different styles of shoes.